


Nicki Spirit: Prequel

by Nikaya



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikaya/pseuds/Nikaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny, Sam and Tucker: that's where it all began. But when two people are meant to meet, meant to help each other, it's a friendship that's more than just meant to be. It's the kind of friendship that spans worlds and time alike. This is about destiny. This is not some alternate reality. This is real. And this is my story. (Only Prequel is up) Original Publish: November 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicki Spirit: Prequel

_ _

_*Danny*_

I transformed and jumped into the air to fly to Sam’s house. It was early before school and I wanted to give her a ride today...just the two of us.

I wondered how that would turn out though. The meteor striking the Earth had only been a few months ago, and since then, my parents haven’t spoken to me about my powers, when I go out, no one bothered me, and even the ghosts hadn’t mentioned anything to me.

It was like no one remembered that I’d spilled my secret.

I wasn’t even sure if people knew about my secret anymore. The next morning, it was as if nothing had changed. My parents even asked me where I was the morning after it happened, and I said that I was flying around with Sam late that night, and they asked me what I meant. I almost said that I’d carried her to Italy and back, but I thought it wasn’t the best idea.

I landed gently on Sam’s doorstep and transformed back invisibly so that no one would see. I had to get some answers as to why no one remembered anything. It was almost normal again.

I knocked once before she opened the door.

“Hey Sam. You want a ride to school... _ghost style?”_ I asked, mischievously.

“Danny! Keep it down! You don’t want my parents to know your secret, do you?” She looked around. “Come inside for a minute. I need to talk to you.” I followed her inside and we went into the basement. We sat on the couch next to each other. “I think there’s something wrong with everyone.”

“What was your first clue? The fact that they kicked Tucker out of his mayor’s position or the taking down and burning of my statues world-wide?” I chuckled.

“I know,” she said. “We said we’d give it a few days, but nothing’s changed. No one remembers what happened! I do and Tucker does, but everyone else is acting like nothing happened. Why?”

“I don’t know.” I looked down at her hand, which was folded neatly on her lap, shining with the class ring. “Do you remember what happened between us on that hill?”

“Yeah... Of course I do....” she sounded extremely nervous to talk about it and blushed. Just then, I heard footsteps.

“My parents! Hide!”

“Hang on!” I took her hand and transformed quickly, and turned invisible, flying out of the house. “Flying to school okay with you?” We flew over the buildings on our way to school. After a minute, she didn’t respond. I looked down at her and she was just staring at me. I blushed. “Uh...Sam?”

“Huh...? Oh! Yeah, that’s fine.” She blushed and looked down at the buildings.

“We need to figure out what’s going on,” I said.

Sam nodded. “We need answers.”

_*Later*_

I was walking through a black abyss, and I started to run, feeling a desperate panic coming over me. I didn’t know why, but I knew there was something wrong.

“Danny...?” a faint voice called to me.

“Who’s there?”

I continued running in the dark. After what felt like forever, a little spot of light shone bright in the distance. In a flash, the light grew too bright for me to see, and I shielded my eyes. When I looked again, I was standing on a stained glass window. It was all glossy black with a giant, silver DP emblem in the center. And standing in the middle of it was a girl.

“Danny. It’s good to see you again.”

“Nick...?”

“You have to find me before he comes.” she said, her voice quivering.

“Find you? You’re right here! Who’s coming?” I walked toward her, and reached out, only to find that I couldn’t touch her. I kept running forward, but I wasn’t getting any closer to her.

“You have to hurry before it’s too late....” Her image started to fade away and the floor beneath me started to turn to mist.

“Nick, _wait_!”

Before I knew it, I was free falling.

I screamed for my life.

I sat straight up in bed, sweating.

_*Nick*_

My eyes shot open and my heart skipped a beat. For a fluttering instant, there was fear...cold-blooded fear in my heart.

I heard the rain pound hard against the window and I reached over to my desk. I switched on the lamp and blinked against the light. I quickly swiped my long hair from my face, and I looked at the clock with a yawn.

5:30 a.m. on a Saturday morning. _Wonderful_.

I tossed the phone aside and threw the blanket back over my face.

_That dream last night was so weird._ I had thought to myself. Everything was black as if I was looking at the back of my eyelids, but I was definitely asleep because when I tried to open my eyes, they stayed closed.

_Falling._

That was the weirdest part of the whole thing. _Did I have a fear of falling?_ No. That much I was sure of.

_Thump!_

My heart started beating frantically and I sat straight up. _That noise was definitely not from my nightmare._

I threw the blankets off of me and looked around the dimly lit room. Every shadow seemed to hold a presence as if there was someone in the room with me. I looked in the mirror to see my crystalline blue eyes had reddened from the lack of sleep my nightmares produced in the past few weeks. My long, dirty blonde hair was straight as usual with occasional knots. The only noise besides the pounding of my heart was the shallowness of my breaths.

_Thump!_

This time, I was sure I wasn’t just thinking it, but I felt it too. And I was sure that something... was in my closet.

I slowly crept toward my closet. I knew enough to arm myself first, so I quickly grabbed my baton before returning to the closet. Armed and ready, I put my hand on the knob of the closet door. But before I could open it, the door swung open, and I fell back in shock. I had hit my head on the floor when I fell, and I rubbed it, blinking my eyes a few times and shaking my head. I sat up, and peeked over at the closet again.

What I saw...was nothing I’d ever seen before. It was a bluish-purple blur that reminded me of the way fog looked, only denser and more vivid, but still hard to make out. It was in the form of a body, and it was laying on the floor. It seemed to be a human body, but at first glance, I couldn’t be sure. The form kept changing and swaying, yet the overall shape of the form didn’t move. But the sight of it wasn’t what caught my attention.

It was the memory of it. I had never seen it before, but I had sensed it. I’d felt like I’d been in its presence before.

What bothered me was that it didn’t scare me. For some odd reason, I knew it was friendly, so I crept to its side.

The form was definitely a human boy, and he had spiked hair and wore a jumpsuit. The only colors were the colors of the blue-purple mist. Then everything clicked. I knew why I couldn’t see it clearly, and I knew why I _felt_ him more than _saw_ him.

I was sensing his Aura.

Most people hear Aura and think of someone’s emotions. But that’s not always the case. An Aura is someone’s identity, someone’s soul. It tells who the person truly is... whether they’re good... or bad.

But the realization didn’t shock me as much as the worry I started to feel. I gasped and tears welled up in my eyes. I knew who this was, and if I didn’t do something soon, he’d die.

He was unconscious as I looked him over for any injuries, but it was hard to tell from only looking at his Aura in raw form. Then I saw the neon-green goo leaking from his torso.

He moaned in pain, and I put my hand on his head, checking for a fever.

He was warm... _dangerously_ warm... even for a human.

_Help me...._

The voice in my head was gentle, but I jumped in shock. It sounded like him, yet his lips hadn’t moved. He was closing his eyes shut tightly, and he was clenching his teeth in pain.

_I will,_ I thought in my head. _I’ll help you, I promise._

_Thank you._

Then it hit me:

I was using telepathy.

This is where the clichés come into play. You may be thinking “Why is this little girl so into Aura? Why isn’t she afraid of the kid in her room? Why isn’t she more shocked that she’s psychic out of nowhere?”

But here’s the deal: As a kid, nothing surprised me. I was fearless.

That’s the one thing that took me forever to get back.

_It’s fine. You’re gonna be okay, I promise._

He moaned in pain again, but I only heard it in my head. I carefully slid my hands under his head and knees and carried him onto my bed a few feet away. He was light, as I figured he would be without a body. I put the blanket over him and he grimaced again.

_I’ll be right back, okay?_

I quickly scurried out of the room and grabbed a cup of water and some medication from the bathroom. I got back into the room quickly, locking the door behind me. I opened his mouth for him and dropped the pills in. I lifted his head and held the cup to his mouth to make him get the pills down.

_This should help your temperature go down and any pain will ease._

 He drank a few more sips of water before handing me the cup. _Who are you?_

_A friend._ I thought, smiling back at him. In my own mind, the un-projected thoughts, I was trying to make sense of why I could suddenly read his mind... and see his Aura for that matter.

I set the cup down and watched him for a few minutes. I smiled at the thought of being in his presence, and a tear rolled down my face. After about five minutes, he was out-cold, and I knew I’d be on the floor tonight.

I took some extra blankets and pillows from my closet and laid them out on the floor. I crept quietly underneath them and hoped that he’d be better in the morning.

_Good night, Danny._

The next morning...well, later that morning, I looked around and realized that the events of this morning really had happened.

I slowly turned my head to where my bed was and saw him there... sleeping so innocently. His breaths were slow and deep, and he snored slightly. As the child I still was, I giggled.

I looked at him for a minute and realized that he’d changed to his human form sometime in the night. I sat down in my desk chair and stared at him for a few moments in wonder.

I decided to read a little while I waited for him to wake up. I was in the middle of a chapter when he mentally groaned and came to. I set the book down and watched him. He opened his eyes, which were big, but the color was off for obvious reasons. He blinked twice and rubbed them before looking at me.

_Morning, sleepyhead._  I smiled and set my book down.

_Who are you?_ he asked me again.

_My name’s Nicolette. Nicolette Sky. ...But you can call me Nick._

 He narrowed his eyebrows. _Isn’t that a guy’s name?_

I crossed my arms and glared at him for a minute. _You’re going to question the kid helping you?_

_Good point._ He looked around and shook his head. _Where am I?_

This was probably a bad idea, but I guess it was the first thing I could possibly think of.

_Close your eyes and let your thoughts enter my head._

For a fleeting moment, every episode of Danny Phantom played in my head, including the memories of watching it. I knew he understood now, and when he opened his eyes, he just stared at me.

_You don’t seem surprised._ he thought.

I shrugged and smiled back at him. _I’m not hard to surprise anymore._

He paused and made a mental note to ask me later. _How am I going to get home? My home doesn’t exist in your world....  Sam... and Tucker... everyone I know doesn’t exist here._

I sighed. _We’ll figure something out. I promise._ I looked up at him and he met my gaze, at last. He smiled back at me.

_Thank you for helping me last night._

_My pleasure._ But then he coughed and winced afterward. _You want more medication?_ He nodded.

I dumped the bottle and took out two more pills. He held out his hand and I put them in it carefully, feeling his heated touch. I handed him the cup and he drank eagerly. He seemed like he was dehydrated, so I went back to the bathroom and refilled the cup. When I returned, he was coughing again.

_What happened to you?_  I finally asked.

_I don’t know. The last thing I remember was a fight with Vlad. Then, he shot me with this...gun thing, and I blacked out. The next thing I knew, I landed in your closet._

_Weird..._ I paused. _I’m sorry that happened to you. It’s gotta be tough being a hero and all._

_You have no idea._

_My dad did._  I thought. I rambled on before I could stop my thoughts. _He died when I was little, saving people. He was a firefighter, and there was this huge fire. He saved a bunch of people, but he got trapped, and...._ I stopped, not wanting to go further.

_I’m so sorry._ The look in his eyes made me believe that he meant it.

That was more surprising to me than becoming psychic.

_It’s alright..._ I gave him a half smile _. I know he’s in here._ I pointed to my heart.

_You’re pretty mature for someone your age._  

I raised my eyebrows. _You think so?_

_Smartest kid I’ve ever met._ He chuckled the way I remembered from the show, and my heart skipped a beat. _How old are you?_

_Eleven._

_Wow._

I laughed, blushing. _Thank you! You’re fourteen, right?_

_Just turned it, too. I’m one of the younger ones in my grade level._

_Oh, that’s funny. I’m one of the older ones. But I still don’t act my age, whether I’m a few months older than everyone else or not._

_Yeah, I can see that._

_Hey!_ I laughed again, this time with him. _It’s alright though. I have a few friends in school, I guess._

_What do you mean?_

_I don’t know. We’re close and everything, but I feel like I don’t fit in with everyone else, whether or not they are my friends. We don’t like the same shows, music...nothing. But they’re nice to me, so they’re my friends, right?_

He thought without projecting what he was thinking for a moment. _Sometimes your friends will be like that, and sometimes you need to find friends more like you. With me, it’s a combination. I fight ghosts with them, and they help me with my problems, but sometimes I feel like no one gets me. You know what I mean? And then I have Vlad who wants to get my mom, and speaking of my parents, all they ever care about is-_

_Ripping you apart molecule by molecule?_

_Exactly. How’d you know?_

_Your life was a cartoon._

_Right.... I’m still trying to wrap my mind around that one._

For the next few hours, that’s how our conversations went. He complained about his life and I complained about mine. I told him every secret I’ve hidden from my friends and family, and he told me his. He even admitted to liking Sam, and he talked to me about his transition from liking Paulina to liking Valerie, and then Sam, but even more than before. I gave him advice on her, and he gave me advice about my problems too. I won’t ever speak a word of what he told me to anyone, nor would he tell anyone about me. We trusted one another, and we bonded together just within those few hours we were together. I had never had that happen with anyone in my life. And not once did we criticize each other or put the other down. We listened, advised and encouraged.

“Nick! Breakfast is ready!” my mom called from the kitchen.

_Are you hungry? I could bring you something._

_Sure, thanks._

_Alright, I’ll be back after breakfast._

During the meal, I was quieter than usual. I couldn’t help but think that Danny was the greatest person I’d ever met. He was amazing, and I continued smiling.

I got up with a plate in my hand, and when my mom asked me why I had it, I said that I was still hungry, but I wanted to go read some more.

_Danny, I got you some._ I helped him sit up-right in bed, and I handed him the plate.

_Thank you so much. You barely know me and you’re doing all of this. Why?_

_After all of that, you still have the nerve to say that we barely know each other?_ I sat down on the bed at his feet while he ate.

He chuckled with the laugh I’d known for years. _I mean before that. Why help a stranger?_

_I don’t know. Maybe it’s because I’ve seen your show so much that I’ve kinda just grown attached to you. Maybe it’s because I felt a bond as soon as I saw you...or well, felt your presence._ He laughed with me again. _I don’t know. I just.... I’ve never had a friend like you before...to spill out all of my hopes and dreams to. And you understand me and my problems. I appreciate you more than anything._

_I...I feel the same way. I wish this could last forever._

_Me too...._ I paused and looked down for a minute. Tears welled up in my eyes at the thought of him leaving. _I wonder.... Never mind,_ I thought, quickly.

_What? You can tell me. You’ve told me everything else, anyway._

_It’s just... Can I hug you?_

_I was wondering the same._ He smiled, gently.

He put the plate to the side and moved his feet out of the way. I leaned toward him and put my arms out, still not touching him. Finally, I closed my arms around where I thought he’d be, and hugged him.

The hug was a hug, surely, but he was soft and tangible. It was little hugging cotton. He was there, but hard to hold too tightly.

For the rest of the day, we stayed in my room, listening to music and talking. We found out that we liked similar types of rock bands, too.

Whenever my mom would come in to put some clothes away or check up on me, I’d just look like I was singing to one of my favorite songs. She didn’t see or hear Danny the way I did even once. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary in her eyes, so all was well.

I was the only one that knew Danny was there.

Every few hours, however, Danny would have a coughing fit and moan in pain. I gave him medication as frequently as was possible, but he only seemed to get worse.

Eventually, the night came, and I went into my closet and slipped on my pajamas. I tossed him some sweat pants and left the room to say good-night to my sister and mom. When I came back, he crawled under the blankets and I was on the floor again. I noted that the sweatpants were snug on him, but completely tangible against his ever-changing form.

_I’m sorry I’m taking your bed. You want me to sleep on the floor tonight?_

_Not at all. You’re the sick one, so you get the rest you need._

_Thank you._

_I’m the one who should be thanking you._ I thought to him. I meant it too.

_Why? I’m sick, so you gave me a bed, you gave me clothes, you gave me medicine, and you talked to me and listened to me about all of my problems. I’m the one who should be thanking you._

_I’m thanking you for the same reason then._

_Good night, Nick._

_Good night, Danny._

_*Hours later*_

The next morning, I woke up to find Danny reading one of my books.

_You like The Call of the Wild?_ I thought, cocking an eyebrow.

_Yes, I love it. I feel like it has a lot of meaning to me. Like, how the wolves are to Buck like ghosts are to me, and John is like his...Sam, I guess. I just don’t like the ending. That’s not what I want. I want to stay where I’m supposed to be; with people, and saving them from ghosts. Not being one of them._

_I totally get where you’re coming from. I felt the same way._

Our talk of the book continued for another hour, going off to other topics that related, until Danny had another coughing fit. After he stopped, I looked at him, warily.

_You alright?_

_Yeah, I’ll be-_ But then he started sputtering again.

_Here, take this._ I handed him the cup of water and more medication. _Danny, I wish I could take you to a doctor, but that wouldn’t do you any good at all._

_I know. I’ll be alright._ He gave me an impish grin, trying to convince me he was okay, but I still had doubts.

The rest of the day seemed alright, but wasn’t the best. We talked and talked, but every few minutes, he’d sputter again, and his condition wasn’t getting better. That night, I’d stayed with him, awake, giving him glasses of water, and more medication.

The following morning however was school, so I couldn’t stay with him all day.

_Danny, will you be alright on your own?_

_I’ll be fine. I’m old enough to take care of myself._ He chuckled.

I gave him a half smile. _I know, but I still worry. Take two pills every four hours. And if you need food, help yourself to the kitchen. Just make sure that my mom isn’t around._

_Alright, I’ve got it._

_And if my mom comes in the room, just don’t move and she won’t suspect a thing. But make sure you hide the pills. I don’t want her to think I’m taking drugs._

_I know._

_And keep your breathing in check when you cough. I don’t want you to hyperventilate._

_Nick?_

_Yeah?_

_I’ll be fine._

_I know but-_

_Nick!_

_Yeah?_

_I’ll be fine._

“Nick! Let’s go!”

“Alright, I’m coming!” _Wow. It’s weird after not talking for so long._

He laughed at me. _How do you think I feel?_

_I’ll see you at 3:30. Bye, Danny. Take care of yourself._

_I will._

I kissed him on the forehead and scurried out the door.

_*Hours later*_

_Danny, I’m home,_ I thought as I entered the house.

_Good, I’m glad. How was your day?_

_Okay, I guess. Boring compared to being here with you. You sound a little upbeat. What’s going on?_ I walked in my room to find him with the bed made and him sitting on it, just staring at me. _I see you’re doing a little better, huh?_ I jumped on the bed next to him and put an arm around him. _Good! I’m so glad!_

_So what happened in school today?_

I yawned. _Not much. I was too tired to do much of anything from staying up, making sure you were okay._

_Sorry about that._

_Are you kidding? I’m just glad you’re getting better!_

_Me too._

I didn’t even need to think it for him to know that I wanted to know if he wanted more medication. I handed it to him and he took it easily. He didn’t even need to think twice for me to know he was thankful.

I sat down at my desk to start on my homework. Danny watched me from my bed, and before I knew it, he tried to stand up. I put my stuff down immediately, feeling the pain he was in. When he stood up, his knees buckled, and he gripped the bed, hitting the floor. I grabbed his arm and helped him stand up.

_Are you alright? Can you stand?_

_I just-_

_Wanted to help me with my homework. I know. None needed though. You still need your rest. When was the last time you slept?_

_I fell asleep around eleven and woke up at twelve. I’m a little tired, but- AH!_ He doubled over, gripping his side.

_Danny!_ I grabbed onto him, holding him up again with all my strength. I helped him back into bed. _Are you alright?_

_I’ll be okay. I just need...some sleep...._ After that, he passed out.

_Danny? Danny! Can you hear me?_ There was no answer. _You’ll be okay. I’m here. I won’t leave you. Don’t leave me, Danny!_ I mentally screamed.

_I can still feel you._ he thought to me. _Just don’t let go._

This went on for another hour. I didn’t move from where I was, not for an instant. He held me tighter and tighter, still. I was panicking. For the first time in my life, I knew that someone needed me. They needed me for emotional strength. And then I realized how much I needed him.

_Danny! Danny, please! Don’t leave me!_ I cried to myself. _Don’t leave me...._ I held onto his hand tighter, and I put my head down on his chest. _You’re my best friend. And I won’t leave you!_ I picked my head up and closed my eyes, holding his hand, tightly.

“I won’t leave you behind!”

And with that, his breathing picked up again. His eyes started to flutter open, and he took deep breaths.

“I won’t leave you. I promise.” Those were the only words I ever heard him say to me. I will never forget that as long as I live.

“I know you won’t,” I said, tears in my eyes. I laid my head back down on his chest, and he soothed my hair.

“Nick! Dinner!” my mom called. It didn’t take any words for him to understand that I didn’t want to leave him. I looked up at him, hopeful he’d come up with something for me to say so I could stay with him.

_It’s alright, I promise._ I looked into his eyes, searching for truth. _I’ll be okay._

I couldn’t do anything but stare into his eyes.

_Be strong._ He smoothed my hair one last time and kissed my forehead. I wiped my tears away with a newfound confidence in me.

That single moment when he depended on me.... It changed me forever.

_*Later*_

When I flicked on the lights, I saw that Danny was lying in bed, facing the wall. I crept over to the side of the bed and tapped his shoulder, gently. When I touched him, he rolled over to his other side, facing me, and I feared the worst.

His expression was pained, and his breath was shuddering.

Then, I saw the flash of light.

A blue ball of light erupted from his torso, and for a second, it hesitated. Then, two rings formed around his stomach and crawled throughout his body. But when it reached his face and knees, it went back down and back again. I knew then that he couldn’t control his powers anymore.

_Danny!_ I gripped his hand as his eyes clenched tightly shut. _I’m here! It’s gonna be okay!_

_Help me!_   he thought through gritted teeth.

_How?!_

_Focus your energy!_

_But I don’t have powers!_

_Just do it!_

I obeyed him instantly.

I shut my eyes and let him crush my hand in his. I focused on his ghost form and changing it to human form. I thought of the colors of calm...blues, greens, purples, like his Aura colors. Through his screaming thoughts of agony, I felt the pain he was in. I knew he couldn’t take much more so I tried to shake the thoughts from my head, and I focused on what made us strong. I focused on warmth, how much I cared about him and how much he cared about me. We focused together on the same thing, and for a long moment, we were fully in sync.

Finally, after what felt like hours of concentration, he stopped changing forms. I opened my eyes, and he opened his, the color finally remaining blue. That was the only part of his body true to its color, and with that being normal again, I hoped he’d be alright. I felt his forehead, and it was back to a normal temperature. It seemed that in that one horrid moment of agony, he healed altogether.

_You okay?_ I thought, panting.

_Are you okay?_

_I’m fine! Are you kidding me?! You just changed forms twelve times uncontrollably, nearly lost full control of your powers, and you were screaming in pain!_

_True._ He smirked at me.

I laughed, a little shaky.

Afterwards, we tried to forget about what happened and talked about our personal lives.

_So that’s what I want to do with my life. I haven’t gotten much further than my job._

_But that’s a great job! Seeing other places in outer space! I’m sure you’ll be great at that!_

_Thanks. I’ve always wanted to. So what about you? You know everything about me. It’s your turn. What’s your story? All I know about you are the little things like age. And I know about your dad too._

_I knew this would come up._ I sighed. _Okay. I’ll tell you. You know how my dad was fireman, right?_ Danny nodded. _But he wasn’t just a dad to me. He was my best friend. And one day, he left, and just never came back. IIt’s just that I still can’t get over it. I’m still trying to find a friend who can compare to him, but I know that what we had was special. I just...need someone._

Silence reined our minds for a few minutes. It wasn’t until something hit my leg that I looked down and realized I was crying. Danny pulled me onto the bed and put his arm around me.

_I hate seeing you like this._ He sighed.

_You’ve only known me for a few days and you already act like I’m a little sister or something._

_I just feel so close to you. You’re like...like a part of me. I just can’t describe it._

I didn’t say anything for a while.

_Danny?_

_I love you, Nick._

_I know._ And I really did. He knew I was thinking it, and I knew he was too. _I love you, too._

We hugged for a long time after that.

The next morning, I woke up in my bed. I rubbed my eyes and stretched as usual. Then, I realized I had fallen asleep with Danny.

_Good morning,_ he said with a chuckle.

_Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I can’t believe I fell asleep!_

_Eh, it’s no problem. You’ve got school in a few minutes though._

_What time is it?_

_Quarter to nine._

_Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!_ I ran around the room frantically trying to get ready on time. I sprinted to the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth. When I finished, Danny just laughed at me.

_What?_

_You’re one seriously crazed up fruit loop, Nick._

I rolled my eyes. _What was your first clue?._

The next few days went the same way. He would always be there for me, and I was there for him. Once or twice he got pretty upset with himself for leaving his town behind like this, but I reassured him that they would be okay without him for a little while. He needed a vacation.

But in the time he was gone worried me. His show stopped running until the third season, which wouldn’t come out until the summer. I feared that the reason for the stopping of the show for so long was because of his absence, but I didn’t dare put that thought in his head. I just didn’t think about it around him because, quite obviously, we could still read each other’s minds.

Through Friday, Danny was getting better and better. He stopped coughing, but would only occasionally ache, until even that went away. Soon he was better than ever, and it didn’t seem like his powers were out of control anymore. It was late at night, and I decided that this would be the best time to try out his powers again.

_Alright. It’s time for a test run. Ready?_

_Ready._

_Okay.... GO!_

_I’m going ghost!_ And with that, the little ball of blue light erupted from his torso and spread out into rings around him. They crawled along his body until he was fully transformed. He opened his eyes and smiled.

_I’m back! Yes! Woohoo!_ He leapt into the air and circled around the room. He froze the handle on my door and blasted the ice away with an ectoplasmic shot. He turned invisible, flew through the wall and  back, and finally, he duplicated himself.

_There’s one last power that I haven’t tried yet though...._

_What?_ I thought for a minute.

Overshadowing.

_Oh no! Wait, don’t-_ But it was too late. Danny went intangible and went into my body.

The result...was shocking.

With the two of us combined, we couldn’t think, talk, or even try to move separately. Normally, the ghost would have full control. This time, we were both equally powerful because we only had one mind. For a minute, I forgot who Danny Phantom even was. But then I looked over to my desk and saw the medication bottle which reminded me.

_Danny?_

_Nick?_

When we both spoke each other’s name, Danny came flying out of my body, throwing me to the floor and him against the wall. But that wasn’t the only thing I was scared of.

My eyes burned, but not in a bad way. It didn’t hurt, but they felt abnormally warm. I stood up, holding my head and went to the mirror. When I looked at my reflection, I had glowing emerald eyes and white hair. The only way to describe the scream would be to tell you that I thought my mirror would have shattered.

But as quickly as it had happened, it went away.

_What the...?_ I asked, blankly.

_Did you just...?_

_I think so...._

_That’s...not normal._ He stated it flatly. He didn’t seem to believe it.

_And neither was that connection we had. You do realize-?_

_That for a minute we were the same person? Yeah._ He paused and looked down. _Nick, your hands!_

I looked down and realized that my hands were clenched into fists, glowing a deep green.

_What? How?_ Danny stuttered. _You’re not supposed to be able to do that... unless you’re a... a..._

_Ghost?_

_But you’re not!_ He paused for a minute in his own thoughts. _Try transforming._

_Okay, now it’s my turn to say it. You are one seriously crazed up fruit loop._

_Hey, that’s my line!_

_I am not a ghost! I wish I was, like you that is, but I can’t be! It’s impossible!_

_Prove it._

I stood up straight and closed my eyes. I focused all of my energy and...nothing happened.

_That...was really weird._ Danny crossed his arms and stared at me.

_What?_

_Do you think that you only did that because you and I were one person for a minute? Or... something else...?_

_Well, we’ll have to go with that theory because I don’t have any other explanation._

We didn’t say anything for a long while.

I broke the silence.

_Can you teach me how to fight?_

_What?_

_You heard my thoughts._

He didn’t say anything for a minute, and just looked at me. _I’ve never taught someone how to fight, really._

_I want to be like you. I want to help you like Sam and Tucker, any way I possibly can._

The entire weekend was spent on solely that. He taught me a ton of moves like sweeping someone’s legs out from underneath them, moving quickly enough to dodge, fake-outs, floor tactics, quick jabs...everything I’d ever need to know was taught to me in two days.

Sunday night, we were lying in bed and on the floor. I was thinking about the last week that I’d spent with him and how much I’d changed since I met him.

_Danny?_

_Yeah, Nick?_ I loved how he used my name when thinking to me. Everyone else just talks, but he actually thinks my name first. (Wow...thinks, talks...weird when there’s almost no difference to you anymore.)

_Thank you._

_For what?_

_For being the closest friend I’ve ever had._

_Thank you._

_You’re welcome._

_No, I mean, thank you. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me. You helped me get better, you talked to me about my feelings.... You’re amazing._

_Isn’t that what I meant by friend?_

_Do you think that’s what it means to have a friend? To have someone that you can do all of that stuff with and someone who would help you that much?_

I had to think about it for a minute. _After meeting you, yes, I would say that._ I smiled. _It makes me think about how good of friends I have now.... And you know what? I’m ready to find more friends like you._

_Thanks. And that’s great for you. It makes me realize how good of friends Tucker and Sam are. I really hope they’re not too worried about me. I don’t think they realize how much I appreciate them. And after meeting you, I appreciate them double-time._

_I think they do know. And they love you too, Danny._

_Thanks. Good night, Nick._

_Good night, Danny._

_Thank you._

_Thank you._

_..._

The next morning, I felt the rising sun on my face and opened my eyes. But there was something missing....

I sat straight up and looked immediately to my bed.

He was gone.

I ran around my room, but he wasn’t there. I ran through the bathroom, living room, dining room, and kitchen wondering if he was okay. I kept mentally shouting his name, trying to read his thoughts but nothing came to me. I ran into the basement and garage, and still, nothing. I went into a panic and started going through the house again, but I still couldn’t find him.

In my rampage, I must’ve woken up my mom because she got up and asked me what I was looking for. Finally, I stopped.

_Nothing._ But then I realized she couldn’t read my thoughts like he could. “Uh...Nothing!” I lied.

“Are you sure? You seem like you’ve been running around.”

“I can’t find my...uh...backpack! I don’t know where it is!”

“It’s right there,” she said, pointing to the bag right behind my foot.

“Oh! I must have missed it! I’m such a ditz.”

“Uh huh.... Just go get ready.”

“Yup!” I sprinted out of the room, hoping I’d find him.

_..._

On the way to school that morning, I searched and searched for him out the windows, but I didn’t see him. At school, I looked out the windows of my classroom. Nothing. At recess, I looked in the sky for him, but I still kept coming up blank. At one point, I thought I saw his shadow, so I chased it across the playground, but it wasn’t him.

When I got home that day, he still wasn’t there. I couldn’t start my homework for the fact that I kept thought I was seeing his shadow again. But he didn’t come back. The rest of the week went on like this, day after day, but still, he wouldn’t come back.

I became paranoid and starting asking people if they saw a shadow or something, but not a soul knew what I meant. I told myself I wouldn’t, but I even told some of my friends about what happened, and while some said they believed me, I later found out that they had lied and just wanted to help me with my “hallucination problem.”

Two months passed, and I was still paranoid about Danny. School had let out, but still, the show hadn’t come back on.

It wasn’t until early August when I found out where he was.

“Nick! Get in here!”

“What? What’s wrong?” From Danny, I’d learned that any situation could be an emergency. I burst into the hotel room, seeing my little sister sitting on the bed, watching T.V. We were on vacation for a week, so I tried to forget about him and failed. I was still paranoid. And I was beginning to wonder if the whole had really happened.

“Nothing! I just saw a commercial about Danny Phantom!”

“What? No way!” I jumped onto the bed next to her and looked to the T.V.

“It’s over now, but it said that a new season of Danny Phantom was out, and a marathon is happening this week!”

“NO! I’m going to miss it!”

“You can watch it online when we go home.”

Which is exactly what I did. I saw the entire third season on the computer, including Phantom Planet. I was happy for the fact that Danny was finally with Sam, and all was well, but I felt...hollow. I felt like there was a part of me that was missing.

For the rest of the summer, and for awhile after, I continued looking for him, even though I knew deep down that he was home now. But even then, I felt like there was something missing in me.

It took years for me to get over him. I was eleven at the time, and am fourteen now. I haven’t forgotten what happened that week three years ago, and I never will. Will it become only a dream to me, a faded memory? Maybe in time, it will but until the day I see him again, I’ll be waiting.

Now you ask, “Have you seen him even once since then?” Occasionally he visits me in my dreams as if we were back in that one fateful week in my life. It would be like we were old friends reconnecting. Sometimes, I think I see him outside my window on a quiet afternoon while I’m doing my homework or on a stormy night like the one when I first met him. It’s those times when I remember that it wasn’t just a dream. But those priceless moments of wonder come less and less frequently as the years have gone by.

Someday, I know I’ll see him again because I know we were meant to be friends. We were connected in a way like no other. I know that when we do see each other, he’ll remember me, and we’ll hug just like old times. And though most would think that one week isn’t enough to form such a bond, (for I had thought that once too) the relationship between Danny and I changed everything.

And I look to the stars at night now and think about how he’s doing and what’s been happening with his ghost fighting and his relationship with Sam. I hope for his health and happiness and for a safe and bright future for him.

Because I know he’s doing the same for me.


End file.
